


You're Mine

by liamxbrett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Briam, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamxbrett/pseuds/liamxbrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam finds Brett talking to another guy..</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

"Who was the guy, then?" Liam asks, clearly hurt. "He was just a friend, Liam, we were just talking, that's all," Brett, Liam's boyfriend, says. "If he was just a friend why did you two go to the Sinema together while I was out of town?" Liam asked as his voice got angrier.  
"Liam, I'm so sorry. I'm not going to lie to you, but whatever happened meant nothing to me," he said.  
Liam looked up at the taller werewolf with glossy eyes. "I can't trust you Brett. I'm sorry," Liam said with a shaky voice. He turned towards the door and began to leave, but Brett grabbed his arm pinned his up against the wall next to the door.  
"Don't leave me. I need you," Brett mumbled as he pressed his lips onto the boy's. Liam took this by surprise, but didn't pull away. His boyfriend's lips were addictive, and Liam was addicted. Brett lifted off Liam's shirt quickly and turned him towards the bed in the middle of the room. "You're perfect," Brett said as he pushed Liam down onto the bed and took his shirt off just as quickly. "You're mine," Brett said as he kissed the boy's neck. Liam fumbled with his belt and pulled down his jeans, throwing them onto the floor as Brett continued to kiss his collarbone. "Only yours?" Liam asked. Brett nodded as he kissed Liam's lips. "Only mine," he mumbled and slid down his sweatpants, leaving both boys in their boxers.  
Brett rubbed Liam's growing bulge and Liam threw his head back.  
"Fuck, Brett," is all Liam could get out before Brett pulled off Liam's boxers and his, also.  
Liam got onto his knees and took Brett into his mouth. "Mmh, Liam," Brett said as he let out a loud moan. "Fuck me Brett," Liam said as he came up and kissed the boy's lips.  
"Lube?" Brett asked. Liam pointed his finger to the drawer of his nightstand. He rubbed the liquid over his dick and flipped Liam over on his hands and knees.  
"Mercy?" Brett asked. Liam shook his head "no" and Brett pushed in quickly. Liam winced and Brett knew to stay there for a few seconds. "Go," Liam said soon after. Brett smirked and thrusted in, slowly at first. "Faster Brett, fuck me," Liam moaned as Brett picked up speed, thrusting into Liam and pulling all the way out, then ramming back into him. Soon, he became sloppier every time. "So close," Brett managed to say before cumming into the beta.  
They both moaned after and Brett and Liam both flipped on to their backs.  
"Mine," Brett mumbled into Liam's neck.  
"Only yours," Liam replied.


End file.
